Bad Liar
by KJMONSTER111
Summary: Steve Rogers has his first mission to do. Go to Beacon Hills, California and protect four people: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Derek Hale. What he doesn't know is why he has to specifically protect these four people until he learns of the supernatural that's surrounded by the four. What happens when he ends up falling for the alpha? Derek Hale/Steve Rogers pair.


Steve Rogers was a lot of things. A good leader. A protector. A friend. And an overall good person. But he was a bad liar. The captain had no idea why after a few weeks of waking up after seventy years, frozen in ice, it was a good idea for him to head over to a small town of Beacon Hills, California and go undercover as a PE teacher to keep an eye on a few people. He didn't understand why Fury ordered him to go undercover and the director would only give vague responses like...

_"You're one of the strongest people out there."_

Or...

_"You'll find out."_

Which did not comfort him in the least, so he kept an eye out for a trap of some kind because he still had no idea on who to trust anymore. All his friends and family were dead. No one was left, but he kept hearing how they won the war against Germany and HYDRA. That he saved millions due to his sacrifice. So he knew that was one good thing.

Steve sighed as he looked at his now fake ID and the name he was to go by... Stefan Grant. The new high school PE teacher of Beacon Hills High School and he couldn't **_not_** feel dreadful of the situation he was in. But he heard about how there were multiple murders here in the last two months and more was to come. Steve knew he couldn't look away from a problem that was pointing south. He needed to help people, get back to saving people. Also, Fury told him to keep an eye on four people and protect them. Scott McCall and Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski, who are best friends, sixteen, and sophomores at Beacon Hills High. Lydia Martin, sixteen, and who is a gifted sophomore at Beacon Hills High as well. And lastly, twenty-two year old, Derek Hale, who just returned to Beacon Hills when the murders happened and was exonerated two weeks ago due to Kate Argent being the actual killer.

Steve bit his bottom lip as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking over the pictures of the four people he had to protect. His eyes stopped on the last person, Derek Hale. The captain thought the young man looked beautiful and was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Derek had a white shirt with a black leather jacket, dark faded blue jeans, and black combat boots on. He has black spiky hair with some stubble, indicating he hadn't shaved his growing beard in weeks. But what got Steve was that the young man had mesmerizing green eyes. They held so much anger and sadness, which Steve could relate to on some level as Derek's sister was killed two months ago and his family home was burnt down years ago, with his whole family stuck inside.

The captain rolled his eyes as he looked away from the picture, trying to wash away his attraction to just the picture of Derek Hale. He knew that gay people and anyone apart of the community of LGBT+ was more accepting now than back in his time. But at the same time, he still held that fear of people finding out that "America's Symbol" was a homosexual and that his "relationship" with Peggy Carter was just a con to make sure no one did find out about him back then. The only people who knew about him being gay was his mother, Bucky, and Peggy. Who were all very accepting and protective of him, but he didn't know what might happen if anyone else did find out, even in 2011. It might've been more simple if he was a simple man, a nobody, but he wasn't. He was a hero.

Steve ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed his brown messenger bag and started heading out of his new and temporary house to get started on his first day at PE coach, "Stefan Grant". He adjusted his messenger bag across his chest as he hopped on his motorcycle and drove away to Beacon Hills High School...

He only hoped nothing bad would happen today.

* * *

Steve groaned after getting ready to do introductions out of the way, again, for the third time today. He hated this because he felt awkward around these annoying, gross, hypercritical, lazy, and rude teenagers. They hardly listened to him until he had to use his "captain" voice after a few minutes and getting "yes, sir" in response from them. But he peaked up when he saw three of the students on his list to keep an eye on and protect: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Lydia Martin. He cleared his throat after the bell rang and all the students sat on the bleachers.

"Hello, class. My name is Coach Grant. I will be your PE coach from now on as Coach Finstock is your economy teacher as well as the coach for the lacrosse team," Steve began, feeling awkward as some of the girls were ogling him, openly and unashamed. "Now today is mainly a free for all after we get through with short introductions in class. You'll give your name, grade level, and one thing that you like to do in your spare time. Let's start with... You!" Steve grimaced as he pointed to Scott McCall, the shaggy, short haired teen who was gazing at a brunette from a few seats down from him.

Scott jumped a little, making some people laugh as he scratched behind his neck. "Uh, I'm Scott and I'm a sophomore. I like to play lacrosse?"

Steve nodded, before pointing next to the lanky buzzed-cut teen, Stiles Stilinski. "HI! I'm Stiles, a sophomore and I like to play video games."

Steve sighed, not knowing what video games were as he started to go to random students, one of which he felt for. A girl named Erica, who some people laughed at as she said, "I'm Erica, a sophomore, and I like to draw." Feeling a surge of protectiveness over the young girl, the captain gave detention to a few students that laughed at her and muttered a few names under their breath of her.

The blond captain pointed to one of the random girls on the bottom row, feeling uncomfortable as she batted her eyes at him. "I'm Naomi, a senior, and I would love to do y-"

"Something appropriate, miss," Steve snapped, glaring at the young girl as he crossed his arms over his chest. She huffed, rolled her eyes and just told him that she liked math. He nodded his head before pointing to the brunette girl that Scott was and is staring at.

"I'm Allison, a sophomore, and I like archery," She said, shrugging as the captain gave her a small smile before he nodded his head at the strawberry blonde next to her, Lydia Martin.

"I'm Lydia, a sophomore, and I like reading."

Steve smiled, glad that he finally knew at least three of the four people that he needed to protect as well as finally be done with the dull introductions. He clapped his hands together before telling them they need to do something active for today to get credit and can choose any activity. He was leaning next to the bleachers, watching the teenagers as some were playing basketball and others were just walking around, chatting. Scott and Stiles were one of the few walking around, talking to themselves, as Lydia and Allison did the same a few feet away. Steve frowned though when he noticed the shy girl, Erica, was sitting in the corner of the gym, arms wrapped around her legs as she shut her eyes. He sighed as he got up and walked over to her, sitting on the floor next to her with his notebook and pen.

"I'll go walk around, in a minute, Coach," Erica mumbled, avoiding looking at Steve, who was giving her a kind smile.

"How about for extra credit, you draw something for me?" He asked, making her frown at him. Steve just shrugged as he handed her his notebook and pen, waving his hand at it to indicate that she's welcome to begin. She bit her bottom lip as she sat criss-cross and began drawing an outline of what looks to be a hand. He smiles as he looks around the gym, keeping an eye on the three teens as well as eyes out for any trouble within the other teenagers. Once in awhile, he kept glancing down at what Erica was drawing to see glimpses of an almost perfect hand with black nails on it. Finally, the bell rang and students began leaving class and he looked down when he felt his notebook and pen in his lap.

"This looks really good. You should be an artist someday," Steve said, smiling as he looked at the hand drawing and back up at the blonde teen, who just shrugged but looked to be more happy now. "Go to class now, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"See yah tomorrow, Coach."

* * *

Steve was currently wearing khaki pants with a blue and red plaid long sleeve shirt tucked nicely into his pants and a white undershirt underneath with black sneakers. His hair was combed neatly like he used to wear it back in the forties as he looked around the abandoned subway station in Beacon Hills. The captain had no idea what to say to the mysterious and sad man, Derek Hale, if he is caught lurking around here. He just needed to finally meet him as Fury put it (who was the one to give him leads to Derek's whereabouts). He huffed as he walked down the stairs to the abandoned station, looking around.

His eyebrows furrowed as he came to a stop at the end and he swore he could hear someone nearby, thanks to his super soldier serum. Steve was more cautious as he walked further in the station, seeing subway carts against the walls. He huffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling to see the lights blaring down and wondering why Derek Hale choose this place to live instead of an apartment or something. He must be hiding then, Steve thought.

"Is anyone here?" Steve yelled, looking around as he felt eyes on him, which he did not like. He huffed as he got no response before Steve yelled, again, "I'm looking for Derek Hale! I know he's here and..." The captain rolled his eyes as he didn't know what else to say. "And I have no idea what to say. Like yeah, let's tell him that you're here on a mission to protect him and watch him because a man with one eye told me too. That'll just be dandy," Steve muttered to himself, running a hand through his heart as he turned around to leave. Only to jump as Derek Hale was a few feet away from him, arms crossed over his chest with his eyebrows raised.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Derek demanded, glaring at the blond soldier.

"Uh, I'm Stefan Grant. I, uh, heard that you were planning on rebuilding your old family home and I thought I could help," Steve lied, heart hammering in his chest as he shoved his hands back in his pant pockets. Derek looked beyond annoyed though as his glare hardened at the soldier, knowing Steve was lying about everything he said in that sentence. But he decided to play along.

"Oh, really? Where did you hear that?"

"Um, from an old friend of mine that works in construction." Steve nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as Derek sighed, nodding his head as well.

"Why would you and some guy want to protect and watch me?"

"Because I-wait, what?" Steve's eyes widen a small fraction before Derek lowly growled at him. "How did you hear that? Where did you hear that?"

"I have good hearing, now answer the question." Derek took a step towards him, but Steve just huffed before nodding his head.

"I have direct orders to keep an eye on and protect four people in this town. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and you. He didn't explain on the why part, just told me I'm one of the strongest to do so and that I'll find out. All I do know is some information about you four and the murders that has been happening for the past two months," Steve explained, deciding not to lie because he's a horrible liar and it was tiresome.

"Well, you're not lying, but I don't need your protection. It's best if you leave this town before you get dragged into something you won't understand," Derek said, shrugging before he began to turn around to walk away.

"I can't do that." Derek froze, eyebrows furrowed as he turned around to face the captain. Steve just shrugged as he continued, "There's something deadly going on in this town and if I can help protect the innocent then that's what I plan to do. If something goes south, I won't turn my back away."

"What's your real name?"

"Steve Rogers."


End file.
